Orthopedic surgery, more than any other surgical discipline, places stringent demands on the surgeon and his assistant for precision in approach, positioning, and support of the limb under operation. The need for safe, sterile, and stable positioning and support of joints and extremities during major orthopedic surgical procedures is therefore of primary concern to practitioners in this field.
A number of positioning systems for attachment to surgical tables have been used for positioning and support during surgery. In general, these systems include a variety of adjustable arms, slings and support pads attachable to the table. In addition, it is known to provide a hoop for attaching a collection bag below a sling to collect fluids resulting from irrigation while "prepping" the limb for surgery.